


Cramped Quarters

by levele3



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chocolate, Cramps, F/M, Fluff, Periods, Sillyness, dorks in lofe, goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: Marianne and Bog are spending their first weekend alone together. It's not what Marianne expected.





	Cramped Quarters

Bog’s apartment door clicked shut behind him.

“I’m dying” Marianne moaned from the couch.

She rocked side to side on the sofa, dramatically clutching her abdomen.

“Yer not dying, Tough Girl” Bog said deadpan, walking past the couch and dropping one of the plastic bags he carried down beside her.

“Ohh, ohh” Marianne wailed in pain, “Ooh!” she gasped instantly perking up at the shopping, “what’d ya bring me?” she asked peeking into the bag.

Bog snorted from the kitchen where he had disappeared to with the other bag of shopping.

 “Enough chocolate to last through the oncoming apocalypse” he joked.  

“I don’t know about that” Marianne said, expressing her doubts. 

The bag contained four chocolate bars, a small box of tampons, and a bottle of pills.

“Score! Ibuprofen, how did you know I was out?” Marianne asked, shaking the bottle making the contents rattle around inside. 

Victorious, she sprung up from the couch with renewed energy and made her way into the kitchen.

“Just a hunch” Bog said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“And chocolate milk” Marianne said spying the carton on the counter. “You’re the best” she gushed opening the cupboards until she found the glasses.

“I know” Bog said. The remark was meant to be offhand but it was laced with smug satisfaction.

Marianne downed two pills and half a glass of chocolate milk in record time. 

“Thank you” Marianne said, coming up behind Bog and slipping her arms around his narrow waist and burying her face into the middle of his back.  

His shoulders jerked involuntarily and his back instantly went ramrod straight.

“Marianne” he hissed her name like a curse.

Damnit, she knew his back was sensitive. 

Marianne closed her eyes tight and continued to dig her nose into his spine, deeply inhaling his scent of pine. She wished she could just hold on to him like this and never let him go.

“ _Mari_ -ANNE!” he had started to say her name in a warning tone just as she’d dug her fingers into his stomach and began to tickle him. 

An expulsion of laughter burst from her as he desperately tried to turn them around. He tried using his long arms to reach behind him but as soon as he did Marianne would bring her hands up to tickle under his arms.  

“I give, I give!” Bog said after a few minutes of horse play, holding up a box of store bought brownie mix as a shield-slash-peace offering.

“You bought brownie mix?” Marianne asked, shocked and she could feel the tears spring to her eyes.

Oh God, now she was going to get emotional over a box of brownie mix. She sniffed loudly enough to banish the tears. Bog was so thoughtful and caring, and a sharp pain in her gut, which had nothing to do with cramps, hit her with full force. 

“You are the best” Marianne said with great emphasis, offering Bog her biggest and most genuine smile.

“So Ah keep hearing” he said casually, rolling his eyes for comedic effect. 

Marianne flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him once more in a tight hug, this time having the pleasure of rubbing her face into his chest. Bog’s arms were quick to come up and return Marianne’s sudden embrace. One long arm snug around her waist, the other diagonally across her back so that his hand gripped at her shoulder. Ever so slowly they gradually each increased the tightness of the hug.

Bog wasn’t used to Marianne being this emotional and touchy, he didn’t know if he could survive the weekend if she was going to be like this the whole time. Bog exhaled a sigh which sent a ripple across the top of Marianne’s hair. 

“Tough Girl?” He asked quietly.

No reply.

“Marianne?” he tried again, “you going to let me go anytime soon?”

A muffled reply.

“Sorry, whot was that?” Bog asked, mock teasing.

Marianne exaggeratedly muffled her speech. 

Bog was reminded of that scene from Zootopia when Judy goes to apologize to Nick.  Bog chuckled aloud. 

It was a deep and wonderful sound that sent a pleasant vibration trough Marianne.

“Do you have any plans to let me go anytime soon so that Ah can, you know, actually make the brownies?” Bog asked, quirking an eyebrow at the top of her head. 

Reluctantly Marianne let go and made her way back to her spot on the couch. This was not how Marianne had imagined spending her weekend. She and Bog had known each other for a few years now, hanging out on and off in that time as their circles of friends intersected.  They had only started dating two months ago and for reasons out of their control most of that time had been long distance. Not knowing when they might have time together again Marianne had hoped to make the most of this weekend in getting to know Bog a little more _intimately_.  

Marianne listened to the sounds of Bog whisking the brownie mix in the kitchen while she reviewed the stack of movies he had set out. It was a well balanced mix of classic horror and camp comedies. Somehow that stack of movies seemed to say everything about them that anyone could ever want to know.  Marianne ran her hands down the spines of the DVD cases in a loving gesture.

With the brownies successfully stuffed in the oven, Marianne lay on the couch, her head in Bog’s lap.  

“I’m sorry” Marianne mumbled to his knee.

Bog had been gently brushing his fingers through Marianne’s hair, but stopped when she spoke and furrowed his brow. 

“Sorry for what?” he asked, confused.

“For ruining our weekend” Marianne moaned. She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to come again. 

Damnit, it was only her stupid period. She shouldn’t be so weepy. If the tears persisted she would get angry. If she got angry she would probably leave early. A tear rolled over her nose just as Marianne thought she shouldn’t have come in the first place. 

“How exactly is the weekend ruined? It’s barely started?” Bog was lost he had no idea what Marianne was trying to get at. He started brushing her hair again. It was a calming gesture and her hair was silky soft. 

Marianne sniffled loudly. She shifted and sat up so that she was kneeling next to him on the couch.

“You mean you’re not mad that I’m on my period. You didn’t want-” Marianne caught herself when she saw that his blue eyes had gone wide with alarm.

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” His high cheeks flushed a bright red that carried all the way up to his ears.

“It’s a normal, natural thing” he added avoiding her gaze, and Marianne couldn’t help but think how adorable he looked when he got embarrassed. “You can’t control when it happens.” He shrugged it off and met her eyes once more.

Once more her hazel-amber eyes were shimmering with tears.

“Oh, Marianne, please don’t cr-” Bog was caught off guard when Marianne leaned forward and captured his lips in a fierce kiss.  

They had only kissed about a dozen times in the short time they had been together but every time had Bog seeing fireworks. Bog brought his hand up to gently cup Marianne’s jaw, and he softly dragged his thumb along her chin. 

Marianne moaned into the kiss and shifted her weight so that she was straddling Bog’s lap. She brought her hands up and dragged her fingers across his scalp, she had wanted to touch his hair for forever. 

Bog’s hand moved steadily to cradle the back of Marianne’s head and he pushed his long fingers up through her hair.  

Marianne pulled away gently and took in the dazed expression on Bog’s face with great pride. They were both panting, trying to regulate their breathing. 

“I promise I’ll make it up to you next time” Marianne said, brushing her hand down Bog’s chest. 

 He shivered at her touch.

“Nothing to make up for” he assured her, looking straight into her eyes. 

And Marianne couldn’t help it as she leaned in to kiss him again.

He really was the best and Marianne was so lucky to have him. 

They kissed with varying intensities until the oven timer dinged at them, at which point they both exclaimed “THE BROWNIES!” and race/ chased each other to the kitchen.

 


End file.
